Pase lo que pase
by Okami Moony
Summary: One-Shot ambientado en Amanecer. Garrett y Kate se confiesan sus sentimientos mientras van de caza, y ambos saben que seguramente no les queda mucho tiempo...


**Siempre quise hacer un fic GarrettxKate, así que aquí está =)  
Me encanta esta pareja y Garrett me parece adorable ^^ (después de los Cullen es mi personaje favorito).**

* * *

**Garrett POV**

–Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo te costó acostumbrarte a la dieta _vegetariana_? –le pregunté a Kate. Estábamos de caza los dos en el bosque. Los Cullen y el resto de las visitas se habían quedado en la enorme casa, entrenándose y hablando de lo que se nos avecinaba.

–Bueno, eso depende de cada uno –respondió–. A mí me costó dos años más o menos.

Hice una mueca.

–Uf, dos años de resistencia...

– ¿De verdad vas a intentarlo?

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

– ¿Por qué no? Será divertido –reí–. Nunca me propuse intentar una clase de vida así, pero ahora tengo un buen motivo.

Me callé de inmediato; esa última frase se me había escapado. Kate pareció no haberse dado cuenta de lo que implicaban mis palabras. Me habría encantado decirle que en realidad lo iba a intentar, y conseguir, por estar con ella.

–Y espero estar vivo entonces para conseguirlo –suspiré.

Kate se paró y me miró.

– ¿Estás asustado, Garrett? –en sus ojos había una extraña comprensión. Yo miré al frente, a los árboles.

–No, no es miedo lo que tengo. Sólo que me da pena pensar que me quedan unos pocos días. Pero pienso quedarme con los Cullen hasta que acabe todo esto, por supuesto.

–Entonces ¿qué te preocupa?

Miré sus ojos dorados.

–Llevo merodeando por el mundo muchos años sin compañía, Kate. Y he estado muy a gusto y tranquilo. Pero desde que vine aquí, me he dado cuenta de que me he cansado de estar solo.

Me estudió con la mirada y luego ambos bajamos la vista al suelo. Seguimos andando a velocidad humana.

–Mira –dijo Kate, señalando al norte–, por allí parece que hay unos cuantos ciervos.

Olisqueé el aire y arrugué la nariz.

–Aj, ¿es de _eso_ de lo que se supone que tengo que alimentarme a partir de ahora?

Kate se rió.

–Recuerda que lo has decidido tú. De todas formas, te garantizo que los carnívoros saben mucho mejor que los herbívoros, pero no siempre puedes encontrar osos o pumas.

Torcí el gesto.

–Dime la verdad, ¿nunca hechas en falta el delicioso sabor de la sangre humana?

–Reconozco que algunas veces sí –sonrió–. Pero nunca he pensado volver a la dieta _tradicional_.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro, y tal como había dicho Kate, había ciervos. Cinco, para ser exacto. Me subí a un árbol y Kate se agazapó en el suelo. Nos arrojamos a la vez sobre la manada y cada uno matamos dos ciervos. Al quinto le dejamos escapar. Mordí la garganta del primero y la sangré comenzó a brotar. El sabor era raro e incluso algo insípido. Puaj. No tenía ni puento de comparación con la sangre humana.  
Acabé enseguida con el primero y empecé con el segundo, al que también dejé seco en unos momentos. Mientras bebía, algunas gotas de agua me cayeron. Estaba lloviendo.

Al levantar la vista, vi que Kate ya había acabado con sus presas hace rato, y me observaba atentamente.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido? –sonrió.

–Raro. Aún tengo sed –gemí.

Kate se rió y se puso en pie. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, aunque no me fuese necesario.

–Eso ocurre solo al principio, no te preocupes –dijo.

Seguimos andando por el espeso bosque. La lluvia se transformó en un chaparrón, acompañado de relámpagos, que nos empapó en cuestión de segundos. Me solté la coleta y sacudí la cabeza para que la melena se esparciera.

–Me encantan estas tormentas –confesé con una gran sonrisa.

Kate levantó las cejas.

–Sí, empaparse y pringarse de barro está muy bien…

–Bah, a eso también te acostumbras, créeme –reí–. Anda, vamos a casa si quieres.

Dimos la vuelta y fuimos en dirección a casa de los Cullen. Entonces, me arrepentí de haber propuesto volver. Ahora estábamos los dos solos, y quizá esta era la única oportunidad que tenía de estar con ella. Además, quién sabe el tiempo que nos quedaba…

Tuve la urgente necesidad de confesarle lo que sentía y la verdadera razón por la que vine aquí con ella de caza.

Cogí a Kate de la muñeca y la llevé debajo de un árbol, apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Eso no impidió que el agua que caía en la copa del árbol siguiese mojándonos. Por nuestro aspecto, parecía como si acabásemos de salir de una piscina.

–Garrett, ¿qué…?

Interrumpí sus palabras poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

–Escucha, Kate –la miré a los ojos fijamente–. No sé qué pasará cuando los Vulturis vengan, y ni siquiera sé si estaremos vivos de aquí a un par de semanas; por eso necesito que sepas una cosa. Te quiero –hice una pausa y apoyé mi frente en la suya. Ella me miraba con rostro impasible–. Voy a hacer lo que sea para estar contigo. Y si tú no sientes lo mismo, invertiré el tiempo que haga falta para conquistarte. Ya sabes, siempre gano en mis retos personales –medio sonreí–. Pero quiero estar contigo, pase lo que pase.

Y sin apenas darme cuenta, llevó sus manos a mi cabeza, enredando los dedos en mi pelo, y dirigió su boca a la mía. Me besó suavemente unos segundos, pero cuando dirigí mis manos a su cintura mientras le devolvía el beso, se intensificó. Abrió su boca y aproveché para deslizar mi lengua lentamente en ella. Su sabor era delicioso, y el placer que producía, indescriptible. Nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente y con pasión. Pero en ese beso también había miedo. Miedo por saber que podíamos tener los días contados; miedo por no saber si sobreviviríamos a lo que se nos echaba encima. Dio un pequeño salto y me rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Separó sus labios de los míos unos segundos, y mientras yo le acariciaba la cara con el dorso de la mano, me susurró:

–Pase lo que pase.

–Pase lo que pase –repetí.

* * *

**Es cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado ^^**


End file.
